In the previously mentioned field of practical application, connectors are used for the electric circuitry of vehicles, structured by means of a base body on which a cover closing the opening of the body and protecting the connector is hinge-assembled, i.e. with a pivoting nature, a side outlet for the wires associated to the connector itself being arranged between body and cover.
The cover pivots on the base body at its area opposite to the wire outlet, and said cover incorporates on its side walls projections or retention means of the body on the connector, determining a tongue and groove coupling stabilizing the cover when it is in a closed position.
In practice, due to the effect of vibrations of the vehicle or due to slight deformations of the material over time, this closure becomes unsafe, such that the accidental and unwanted opening of the cover frequently occurs.
Several connectors with pivoting cover, also known as lever connectors, can be found in the state of the art, for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,933, U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,287, U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,364 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,194, but non of them discloses a security device as the one described in the present application.